


Queen of Clubs

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't know pairings yet, F/M, For the students, Granger Danger, Hermione is a real Go-Getter, Kicking ass and taking names, Open to suggestions, Student Council, Tags May Change, There is no one more organized than Hermione, clubs, student newspaper, they're just kids, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Hermione Granger, ex-Student Council President, wants to establish a club system at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Queen of Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged me how there wasn’t any extracurriculars at Hogwarts. The best way to keep kids out of trouble is to give them something to do. 
> 
> This is just an idea that’s been floating around in my head and harassing me when I’m asleep. Let me know if it has any merit. -SPN

Monarch butterflies abandoned the warm climate of Mexico and took refuge in my stomach. How else could one explain the wild fluttering taking place inside my torso? Daddy would say it was only my nerves and to stand straight with pride. I could almost hear his soothing voice.

“You put in a lot of thought and effort into this, my little Valkyrie. Don’t let it all go to waste over a bit of stagefright.”

Everything had been approved by Dumbledore and McGonagall couldn’t have been more proud of me. The month before the start of school, I was called on for the last teachers meeting to present the idea to the rest of the staff. My presentation had been met with optimism and they agreed to assist in any way they could.

“House rivalries started the whole Death Eater mess in the first place.” Professor Vector stated with conviction. “Surely this will provide a way for students to form relationships regardless of the color of their ties.”

Professor Snape wore his usual sneer, but didn’t openly object. My plan was approved by a unanimous vote and the Board of Governors was contacted. Though the chairman of the Board, one Lucius Malfoy, didn’t want to grant such power to such a young girl (it looked like he wanted to say something different and derogatory), the other members seemed excited by the idea.

And now here I stood, first day back with my schoolmates glaring at me for preventing the feast from appearing. Hopefully, I could incite intrigue rather than irritation.

I shuffled nervously behind the little podium that had been summoned for me and arranged my cue cards. “As most of you know, I am a muggleborn. I grew up in the muggle world and attended muggle public school until I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, a day I remember fondly. For those of you who attended a public school like me may recall a few aspects of those institutions that don’t exist here. The only sport available here at Hogwarts is Quidditch, and the only competition is that of your own classmates. There is no Parent-Teacher Association where our parents can harass the staff for not dedicating enough time to their precious angels. Most importantly, to me at least, are the lack of special clubs. Though Hogwarts does have a history of clubs; like the Defensive Arts club that our own Professor Flitwick was a champion of and headed for a time and the Gobstones Team, they have all since been disbanded and forgotten. A true shame as such clubs can create skilled students and lifelong friendships.

“Before I received my acceptance letter and before I knew of the magical world that lived parallel to my own, I was President of the Student Council at my previous school. For those of you who don’t know what that is, the Student Council are representatives of the students themselves. The Council is responsible for acting as a diplomat between students and staff, and are responsible for planning events such as dances, and fundraisers for other clubs at the school. As President, I made sure all clubs had the space and materials they needed and kept everything running smoothly. To be honest, this is something I miss dearly, and thanks to the approval of Headmaster Dumbledore and the Board of Governors, I am allowed to attempt to establish this club system here at Hogwarts.”

Whispers broke out among the students. Looks of uncertainty and disdain were shared between friends. I hoped my next argument could persuade them to give the idea some thought.

“My father once told me that a man who loves his job will never work a day in his life. To put it simply, those who make a career out of what they enjoy will never feel the dread of having to get up and go to a job they despise. For example, I know there are a few of you that wish to become journalists after you get your NEWTs. Padme Patil, you’ve complained often enough on just how poorly Witch Weekly potion columns are researched and expressed how much better you would do compared to the current excuse for a witch.” Padme shrugged her shoulders as her friends tittered. “I’m giving you a chance to prove yourself with the new Hogwarts Newspaper club whose members will write for the Hogwarts Harold: a newspaper by the students, for the students.”

The air in the Great Hall became lighter as the students began to show more interest. I bit back a smile. I was getting through. Colin Creevey, an aspiring photographer from my own House, stood up to see above the people in front. “What will we write about?”

“The President of the Newspaper club will be responsible for handing out assignments, but generally, what you want so long as it’s appropriate. Events in Hogsmeade, an advice column, a fashion do’s and don’t column. I suppose you could even have a poetry contest once a month. The choice is yours… to a point.” More smiles were appearing as kids from all ages talked about the possibilities. Lavender and Pavarti looked particularly excited about the whole fashion bit. Time to push forward. “The Hogwarts Harold can also report on events in other clubs, providing advertisement for the club itself or announcing demonstrations. A writer of the fashion column could find a lot of subject matter in a fashion club, which was a club available at my old school. This club is dedicated to the trend setters, who emulate the fashion of today and seek to create the fashion of tomorrow: from clothes to accessories to hairstyles. I recall that my old school would host a fashion show once a semester and everything on the catwalk was crafted by the members of the fashion club.”

Exhilarated squeals erupted from half the female population before I could even finish talking. The girls all chatted amongst each other at what they would make. The Slytherin ladies looked particularly delighted, but soon receded into themselves because of course they wouldn’t participate in anything a mudblood came up with.

I flicked to the next cue card. “This Saturday, as soon as breakfast has been cleared, I will host the first Student Council meeting. While you don’t have to attend if you’d rather sleep in, I will be holding votes for a Student Council Vice President and Treasurer along with establishing new clubs and their officers. If any of you have a hobby or an interest you which to expand on, don’t be afraid to suggest it at the meeting. It could be anything from a Martial Magic club for learning offensive and defensive techniques, or an art club for those who like drawing and sculpting or woodwork. If enough people show interest in the club, I will have it officially established and we will hold a vote on the club officers who will then have a special meeting with me as to learn of the duties and expectations of their positions.

“The subjects we learn here are important, but this is your chance to develop and hone skills that will benefit you beyond these walls. Those who are interested in the Newspaper club, Headmaster Dumbledore himself has reached out to the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet who will come in a guest speaker and teach you about the trials that a reporter faces on a daily basis. He will educate you how to use the new printing press we purchased just for the club to use, old but in working order, and give advice exclusive to the club members.”

I could see ideas being exchanged and plans formulated as my presentation reached its end. Pride swelled in my chest. “Although there will be a Professor assigned to each club, it is up to you the student body to run and maintain the functions of the club, to raise funds, and to plan events. At the end of the year, Hogwarts will host a festival and invite not only your parents, but members of the Ministry and scouts that will be looking for future employees. The festival will be your chance to demonstrate the skills and prowess your club has helped you to hone. And one day, when you’ve taken your NEWTs and escaped from the overbearing gaze of Professor Snape,” everyone giggled, “you will have a job offer or two waiting for you.”

The podium vanished and I walked back to my seat with my head held high to the sound of applause. Students around me were deep in conversations about what kind of clubs would be available. Susan Bones was debating on whether or not to apply for the Vice President position in the Student Council as it sounded very important. Fred and George were sharing thoughts on the pros and cons of a Prankster club. I situated myself between Neville and Ginny, who was looking rather perky, who pounced on me before my bum hit the bench. 

“Do you think there will be a Quidditch club?” Her grip was tight on my forearm. The girl was strong for her size.

Ron grinned without bothering to swallow. “Yeah! We could talk about professional teams and take bets on who’ll go to the Cup!”

“Chew with your mouth closed, Ronald.” I snapped waspishly at the redheaded menace. I had berated him countless times for his lack of table manners, but it’s like he just tunes me out. I smiled at the youngest Weasley, “I’m the only one here who doesn’t like Quidditch. It would shock me if someone didn’t propose the idea of a club dedicated to chasing balls while handling a stick.”

Harry shot me a mock glare. “Hey!”

“I love you, Harry.” I batted my eyelashes playfully, but I think came across as more of a nervous twitch. The boy laughed at my mockery of flirtation.

Lavender Brown appeared behind Harry and clawed her way between the boys to stare me down. The mad glint in her eyes almost scared me. “So about the fashion club, are there any limitations on what we can make?”

I leaned back, a tad afraid that the girl might actually harm me. “Um… If you wouldn’t wear it in front of your mother, it’s probably too inappropriate for a school setting. That’s really something you would discuss with the club president. We’ll discuss this more on Saturday at the meeting.”

My roommate left to report back on what I said to the gathering clique of girls huddled in the middle of the table, mirroring the females of the other Houses. Not many people were overly focused on the food this year in favor of gossiping over my announcement. Neville shifted in his seat, fingers twitching with nerves. “I like your idea, Hermione. Maybe someone will suggest a Herbology club.”

Scooping a heaping portion of roast beef onto my plate, I gave him a soft smile. “Why wait when you can do it yourself? This club system is meant for the students, to give them something to occupy their time and something to look forward to every weekend. You’ll meet others with the same interests and expand on your own knowledge of plants.”

The feast came to an end and sleepy students were led to their dorms, all the while talking about the Council meeting Saturday and what it would entail. I hoped with everything in me that the students would take this seriously. In the muggle world, clubs were a way to fill children’s time and hone skill sets that might benefit them in the real world after graduation. The Board managed to see the positive influence the club system could have on my generation, but the ones I had to truly convince were my peers. The talk around me was positive enough, however, only time will tell if my plan would succeed or it and my reputation would die a fiery and humiliating death.


End file.
